<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to protect your smile by thir13enth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068951">to protect your smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth'>thir13enth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, also written for asheweek, yuriashe brainworms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The hardest thing about knighthood is getting out of bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to protect your smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/gifts">Ethereally</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the fellow yuriashe brainworms, <b>eth</b>! blessed to have you in this dimension of hell.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the first dash of dawn, Ashe wakes up, his eyes snapping open — as always, ready for the day’s training. </p><p>His eyes adjust to the dim brightness of early morning, and as he turns his head up to the window spotting a slice of slate blue sky through the curtains. There’s barely any daylight, but Ashe can see unruly locks of light purple hair curled over the far edge of his pillow. His eyes follow one strand up its length — dipping off his pillow and traversing over the covers before looping back up — to Yuri’s face. </p><p>Yuri is fast asleep, without a wrinkle of worry over his forehead. With his eyes closed, it looks like his eyelashes are long enough to touch the tops of his cheeks. His soft thin lips are slightly parted, and there’s a small crease over his right cheek in the pattern of pillow stitches. </p><p>Ashe can’t help but smile at the sight of it. He leans forward, pressing a kiss to the blemish.</p><p>Yuri’s skin is so warm... it makes Ashe want to stay in bed for just a little longer. But he has to resist... the day has so much in store for him, and as much as he wants to spend more time in bed here with Yuri, he knows the consequences of missing the first mile in his team’s run — an extra three miles at the end of the day.</p><p>As Ashe withdraws his lips, Yuri sharply inhales, stirring awake.</p><p>“Sorry, I woke you,” Ashe apologizes softly. “I couldn’t help myself.”</p><p>Yuri lets out a small groan as he arches his back in a small stretch. His eyes flutter open, meeting Ashe. “What time is it?” he mumbles. “The sun isn’t even up yet.” </p><p>“I got to get going,” Ashe tells him. But with all honesty, he’s telling himself that more than anyone else. </p><p>Yuri rolls his eyes. It is never too early for Yuri’s snark. “You and your knighthood,” he mutters. “Is there really any point to conditioning and consuming so much energy when the world is too tired to even think of fighting another war?”</p><p>Ashe smiles. “Well, you can never be too prepared,” he stammers, unable to find a smoother line to say. “And I like it. It keeps me healthy and in good condition.” </p><p>As Ashe says this, he suddenly realizes a clever response. He opens his mouth, blurting, “And it keeps me fit, you know, so—“ Ashe falters as he feels heat rise over his cheeks, too embarrassed to finish his thought.</p><p>Yuri raises an eyebrow. “I know?” </p><p>“—so I have more stamina,” Ashe finishes quickly. He looks back at Yuri, who doesn’t react. Maybe Yuri didn’t understand what he was trying to say? “You know,” he tries to clarify, now very flustered. <em>“In bed,”</em> he wheezes.</p><p>Yuri cracks a smile. “I <em>do</em> know,” he chuckles, leaning forward and kissing him. His hand comes from up under the covers, squeezing Ashe’s arm. “And I <em>do</em> appreciate what knighthood does to your body. That much is true.”</p><p>Ashe laughs as well, waiting for his blush to resolve. His heart warm, he meets Yuri’s eyes again — lovely and violet.</p><p>“You’re adorable,” Yuri says, with a smile.</p><p>Yes, Ashe reminds himself. This is why he is a knight. This is what he wants to protect. </p><p>“But seriously,” he tells Yuri, lifting himself up from the mattress. “I really do have to get going.”</p><p>Yuri pouts, giving him a frown.</p><p>Weak, Ashe quickly concedes. “Maybe another minute,” he agrees.</p><p>He’ll just run extra fast today — it’ll be good for him anyway.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was supposed to be an ultra cheesy 200 words. a drabble. a screenshot.<br/>instead, it's an ultra cheesy 600 words. </p><p>find me on <a href="https://www.twitter.com/napsbeforesleep">twitter</a>, where i scream more about yuri, among many other things</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>